Simona Rich Wiki
Welcome to the Simona Rich Wiki Simona Rich is a self improvement blogger passionate about helping people create fulfilling and spiritual lives with blog posts, products and personal advice. Simona Rich Biography Simona Rich is a rising self improvement blogger . The search in Google for "Simona Rich" yields over 5 million search results. She writes posts about meditation, mind, ego, prosperity and about other self help topics. Early Life Simona Rich was born in Vilnius, Lithuania, to middle-class parents. Her mother was born in Garliava and she worked most of her life as a department store manager. Her father worked in a college. Simona also has a brother who is now working in the United Kingdom. As a teenager Simona was an average student. At the age of sixteen she got her first job during her school holidays as a department store worker. Her mother was responsible for giving her this employment. The job was very difficult and made her think about her future. Simona realised that if she continued being average in her studies, she would only be able to find jobs as such. This propelled her into creating a plan of escape. She decided to focus on her studies, graduate with good grades and get a scholarship to study in a university abroad. (At the time the economic situation was very poor in Lithuania, therefore she didn't want to remain there.) Simona Rich's Career Simona managed to get a full scholarship in one of the British Universities. She decided to study tourism, but quit her studies after a few months because she understood that such education would not benefit her. She remained in England and pursued various employment opportunities, such as a receptionist and a call center worker. However these occupations didn't fulfill her. She decided to search for other ways to make money and thus have a more fulfilling life. Private life When she came to the United Kingdom she met her partner with whom she lived for a few years. When her life was changing as a result of reading self-help books (read the “Simona Rich's Blog” section), she ended the relationship. When she finally succeeded in her business and started extensive travels, she met a South Indian partner with whom she is in a relationship with till now. She is still good friends with her ex-partner. Simona Rich's Blog Simona became interested in reading self-help books and she gradually started making changes in her life for the better. These books encouraged her to create freedom by building her own business. She started different (mostly online) businesses but most of them failed; Other businesses she started weren't inspiring enough to continue. Finally she stumbled upon the personal development field (partly because her friends started asking for advice upon seeing changes in her), and as soon as she started this business model, she knew this was what she was supposed to do. Till today Simona Rich has a personal development blog and she coaches people via email . She's been continuously traveling to different countries after a second year of starting her blog (she started her blog at the end of 2009). Simona Rich released various ebooks such as No More Suffering: Non Attachment Lessons , How To See And Read Auras and Psychic Debt Report . She regularly updates her blog, posts updates on Facebook and Twitter , and is currently writing her first book which she hopes to get released through a publishing house. Category:Browse Latest activity Category:Browse